


The Uloz Region

by Koromok



Series: Uloz Chronicles [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Original Region
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koromok/pseuds/Koromok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Aspen is a smart boy with no common sense. Xamia is a strange girl who believes in brawn over brains. So, it should come as no surprise that when they start their journey they are rivals. They depart on their new journey, but the sinister plot of the mysterious Team Neo takes off and interferes with a fun journey. Xamia and Mike soon learn they have to work together to stop the team who is hoping for world domination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uloz Region

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be appreciated.

Hello there! Welcome to the world of Pokèmon! More specifically, welcome to the Uloz region! My name is Professor Aspen. I study the fabulous creatures known as Pokèmon. There are other people who associate themselves with pokèmon to. You have trainers, coordinators, and breeders! Now let us move on to why you're here. I assume you want to hear the story or the Uloz Region? Great, well it all started one day when I began my own journey.

You see, Uloz was a very diffrent region than the happy and peaceful Uloz you know now. I live in Cavli Town, just like I do now, and I finally had turned 16 years old. At that age kids in Old Uloz were allowed to go on a Pokèmon Journey and see the world! I woke up on that day and began to head towards the lab.

When I left someone was right about to knock on my door. It was Xamia who was one of the people in town I really didn't like to much. She was very powerful and didn't really think intelligence mattered to much.

"Hey sleepyhead," She said to me. That was another reason I wasn't a huge fan of her. She was constantly calling me names. "You missed all of the pokèmon at the lab because you overslept. Well, you missed the big ticket pokèmon at least like my lovely Snivy!" I noticed a small green pokemon next to her it had it's arms crossed and had a smug smirk on it's face. A perfect match for her dumb and smug trainer. Xamia laughed returning Snivy to its pokemon and walked onto Route A.

I walked closer to the sea side Lab. I saw some of the baby pokèmon in the lab's backyard and noticed something. There was a baby Snivy there. Maybe her Snivy wasn't as pure as it seemed it was clearly female which meant that the baby was likely hers. I walked in and found Professor Maple there.

"Oh, hey Mike there you are! I was begining to worry if you would come." She smiled at me. Maple was like a mother to me. "I just got a pokèball for Snivy so hold on a second." She went outside and got Snivy in the pokeball. She came back then asked "I'm going to assume you're okay with this?" I nodded and she handed it to me.

"Thanks Professor Maple! I'm so glad I finally get to go on my journey." I ran off to catch up to Xamia on Route A. She had been waiting for me and now I got to say the words I've wanted to say for so long. "Xamia, it's time. Let's finally battle!" She smirked and threw out her Snivy. I suddenly felt a worry in the back of my head. I pushed it aside and threw out my Snivy. The reaction was instant.

"HUH," A schocked Xamia yelled.

"SNIV," Both Snivy said looking at each other.

"I thought they were out of Snivys," Xamia said then I realized my mistake. "Wait, your Snivy has the same eyes as mine."

"This Snivy is a baby. I think it's your Snivy's kid." The Snivys nodded at my statement. I felt really bad for what I just caused. "I'm calling off the battle," I said but my Snivy turned around and yelled in a strange fashion. I couldn't understand I pulled out my pokèdex hoping for information.

"Snivy. The Grass Snake Pokèmon. These pokemon as babys are tested by their mothers to see if they are powerful. There is a very strong bond between daughter and mother but sons usually dislike their mother." Is what his pokedex said. So, the battle was a test?

"Use your Tackle attack," I said catching them all off guard. Snivy ran into its mom knocking it back quite a far distance. Snivy jumped backwards to put some distance between the two pokèmon.

"Oh yeah? Well, use your Vine Whip attack!" See what I mean? She relied way to much on brawn. A smarter move would've been to use Tackle instead. Hey Snivy's vines grabbed my Snivy and constricted her. "Now jump up and slam her into the ground!" Snivy jumped up and with a suprising amount of force threw my Snivy down.

"Hurry and reverse it by grabbing her with your Vine Whip!" My Snivy's vines extended , and suddenlt the attack was reversed. Xamia's Snivy was slammed into the ground causing a dust cloud to rise. When the cloud cleared her Snivy was unconscious. Xamia returned her fainted Snivy and smiled.

"You aren't that bad of a trainer after all. You got lucky there. I'll win next time," she said walking off. I pet my Snivy on the head and returned it. I walked on and fought a few of the wild pokemon and saw a strange lady with a cape looking out at the sea.

"Do they know nothing of their significance in the world? Those 3 need to be more careful. If I wasn't here to save them. Those 3 birds would've been caught." She saw a thunderstorm form over the sea and sighed. "Zapdos, you really need to control your temper." She ignored me and walked off without another word. Zapdos, who was this Zapdos? Who was that lady ,and how did she know this Zapdos? Those were all questions I had as I left Route A.


End file.
